


Detective Guerra and The Missing Heirlooms

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Crime AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Detective Guerra was put on robbery cases all the time. Thief, no matter how petty, were called in and assessed. It was rare to hear about jewelry being stolen from a high security vault. Even more rare to learn it was only 3 pieces, a necklace, a bracelet, and a ring, but nothing else.





	1. Thursday - 5pm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SompnolentPoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SompnolentPoppy/gifts).



> HEY NERD GUESS WHO YOUR SECRET SANTA WAS THIS YEAR! THAT'S RIGHT IT TIS I and I create an au for you~ I lovingly call this au Crime AU (you'll soon see why) and this is only just the beginning of your present because oops I made a chapter fic. And OOPS it ain't close to being done yet, so figured I'd go ahead and give you the first "chapter" ;3

Isabel leaned back in her chair and cracked her neck. Her notebook, resting discreetly on her lap, crinkled against the underside of her table as she re-positioned her legs. She couldn’t feel her toes and movement sent static up her sleeping legs. Her half finished drink, a root beer float, rocked lightly. She rolled her stiff shoulders and winced. Playing invisible had its pitfalls; like playing statue for hours on end while your joints rust over.

Her body creaked and cracked as she came back to life. Floorboards moaning while footsteps lightly came closer brought her attention to a looming shadow. Isabel swiftly pulled herself closer to the table and smiled innocently at the bartender bearing gifts. "It's been two hours hasn't it?" She laughed. "Time sure does fly here, Lisa."

Lisa gave a playful wink. "Part of the charm I suppose. Keeps patrons here longer and purchasing more. Speaking of which," she placed a plastic basket filled with steaming fries in front of Isabel, "you know my policy. Do you want another River Styxs with your order of fries?"

Isabel glanced briefly at her melted, half finished float. "Might as well." She cracked her fingers, "A lil more ice cream wouldn't hurt, either."

"Good to hear," she beamed, "I'll get on it right away,  _ detective _ ." She whispered the last word and gave a quick wink before scurrying back to her post at the counter.

Isabel sighed in relief. She closed her notebook and swiftly deposited it back into her satchel. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but something always felt off about the cheerful demeanor the bartender always gave that sent shivers down her spine. Though Isabel couldn't blame Lisa; after all customer service demanded the smiles, no matter how fake.

Glasses clinked and muffled conversations filled the air. The dinner  [ crowd was shuffling in ](https://youtu.be/xEprNGh3FRo?t=40s) , taking their claimed seats and collectively figuring out whether to order something different or go their regular route. Isabel hummed to herself, keeping her eyes on the steam still rolling off the fries. The couple at the table to her left were taking longer than last week. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the man facing her frowning, totally immersed in the menu. He was going to order his usual. He always did after scouring the choices.

Isabel took a quick swing of the remains of her root beer float and slid her empty glass to the other end of her table. The Witch's Brew was one of few bars left standing in the town of Mayview. Lisa's policies were simple of course and easy to follow: no tricks, just pay and enjoy. Time equaled money and the more time you spent, the more money Lisa squeezed out of you. She wasn’t “running a charity”, everything that happened in her bar came with a price. She was willing to twist a few arms when people attempted to weasel out of payment. Isabel didn't mind the policies or the rough looking characters who entered the establishment. It took a lot to scare Isabel and, as she figured, even more to startle the owner. Bar fights never happened. If they did, the offenders were usually taken outside, lest the wrath of the barkeep would break bones and chairs. 

A bell jingled as the entrance swung open, drawing Isabel's eyes to the source. A mop of blonde curls poked through as a woman wearing pink shades made a beeline for the counter. Her hair bounced with every movement. Even in the dim lighting they seemed to shine. Something about staring felt a little  _ wrong _ .

Isabel shifted in her seat and reminded herself why she was there. "Theft. Missing priceless items. Investigate. Gather intel. Stick to the plan." The pounding in her chest told her to eat some fries. Her tongue screamed at her for being a fool while her stomach thanked in advance. Shoveling hot, slightly greasy fries into one's mouth never ended well. 

A glass clanked against the table. Isabel followed the pale hand wrapped around the frosted glass and met Lisa's amused eyes. "You should really go easy on those. Did I forget to mention they were fresh out of the fryer?"

Isabel gave a pointed glare until Lisa slid the cold drink in front of her. Lisa waited until Isabel's quick sip and swallow to ask, "So how are the fries?"

"You should really warn people about scalding hot food."

Lisa smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't warn you?"

" _ No _ ."

Lisa gasped and put a hand over her mouth dramatically. "Oops, I am so sorry about that." The peace of the bar was disturbed by the hooligans across the floor, laughing as obnoxiously as they looked. She turned towards the table, "Oh, they need something, I'll be back later. Watch out for those fries they're hot."

Isabel glared as Lisa ran off to the table with the group of shady characters. The one with a large scar running the length of his face laughed like a hyena and possibly was raised by them. A totally fake redhead raised his glass as his other hand gestured wildly while the largest at the table quietly munched on his soft pretzel. One, their face concealed in the shadows of their hood stared at her with large, judging eyes. She quickly took another swing of her float and turned her gaze to the bar counter. The woman with pink shades was watching her. Isabel felt a rush of heat in her face. She snatched a fry from the still steaming basket and promptly shoved it in her mouth. Her tongue burned. She shoveled some ice cream and squeezed her eyes shut. This, she now understood with absolute certainty, was the taste of  _ regret _ .

The woman turned back to the counter and intensely scribbled something down. Isabel internally sighed. She pulled out another steaming fry from the basket and stuck it in her float. When she looked up, the woman in pink was making her way over to her table. Isabel froze, watching her with wide eyes until she placed her pink bag in the seat across from Isabel.

“Mind if I sit here?” She asked. Isabel nodded slowly. The woman pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. Her blonde curls were held back by the pink shades, currently being worn like a headband. She leaned forward. She smelled like strawberries and coffee. “You’re Detective Guerra right?” she whispered. Her lower lids seem puffy and were heavily covered in makeup. Her glittery eye shadow brought out her tired blue eyes.

Isabel cleared her throat. “Depends on who’s askin’.” She pulled her float close, debating how rude it would be to drink it.

“Suzy, journalist,” she looked to the table Lisa was taking orders from. Suzy turned back to Isabel and placed her hand on the table next to Isabel’s float. A small piece of paper slid into Isabel’s hand. “I’d like to continue this, but not here. Follow the instructions.” Suzy stood, grabbed her bag, and left.

Isabel blinked, befuddled by her heart as the buzz of adrenaline started to fade. The note dug into her hand as Lisa turned to Isabel, eyebrow raised. Isabel shrugged in response and took a large gulp of her float. Lisa nodded, appearing satisfied, and returned to her customers. Isabel checked her hand before discreetly shoving the note into her pocket. She leaned back and grabbed another fry.

_ Meet me @ midnight by the bridge. There is something you need to know. _


	2. Thursday - 11:57pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since I finished chapter one. Chapter two did not want to co-operate with me and life happened. So, here ya go.

Isabel checked her watch again. She could wait three minutes. It was better than the first time she arrived at the bridge. Her brother was probably still awake, recording the next batch of videos. She made the mistake of calling him an hour ago.

_Ed heard his phone vibrate. Glancing at the caller ID his sister’s name popped up. He moved his right ear piece out of the way and put the phone to his ear. "Izzy, I'm in a dungeon." He grunted, weaving through the skeleton’s attacks. It tossed a potion in the air. Black liquid hit his character. His health drained while the skeleton’s health raised. "DON'T YOU DARE USE A POTION ONLY I CAN DO THAT."_

_"Dude that's bad taste." He could hear her rolling her eyes at him._

_"I KNOW. What kind of lowlife thinks it had the right to use my own tactics against me?" He tossed a green potion in the air. Only when it landed on the skeleton did he remember that poison doesn’t affect the undead like it did the living. It’s health raised again. He bit hard on his lower lip, forcing himself to remain calm._

_"Is it the water one?"_

_"FFFFFFFFFFFFFF yes,” it was the sewers, it counted, “and if you don’t get off now I’m blaming you.”_

She really wished he had a clear schedule. It'd be easier to use him to pass the time. He always managed to make time pass quickly. But no. She had to sit in the car, in the dark, waiting for a cute informant to show. After about twenty minutes of debating whether or not this was a trap and if she should actually let her cynical partner know her whereabouts incase something went wrong, she left her car and leaned against a lamppost next to the bridge.  
  
"No one followed you?"

Isabel jumped. Her hand was on her hip in seconds. She only relaxed when Suzy stepped out from behind the lamppost across from her. Even with just the lampposts for light, her blonde hair shined.

"Relax it's just me." Suzy rolled her eyes and adjusted her pastel pink shoulder bag, "How much do you know about the O'Connor robbery?" She asked, getting down to business.

Isabel frowned. She had the questions to ask, not the other way around. "Wait...I should be-"

"How much do you know?" Suzy repeated, cutting off Isabel’s protests.

"It's my case."

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like you already know the details of it."

"Of course I do. I'm a journalist.” Suzy patted her bag. “It's my job to know details."

Isabel crossed her arms. "The O'Connor family's vault was ransacked. Only a few items were missing.” She held up her hand and counted three items. “A ring. A necklace-"

"And a bracelet, yes." Suzy tented her hands, "How much do you know?"

Isabel’s eyes narrowed. She was starting to really hate that question. "They were heirlooms and not the most expensive items in the vault. Nothing else was missing." Isabel shrugged. Her partner’s words came to mind. “Not sure why anyone wanted to steal them.”

Suzy gave a knowing grin. She suddenly became interested in her nails. Her eyes scanned the glittery pink nail polish. She began rubbing the edge of her nail against her thumb. “You know...it is strange how only those three items were taken and nothing else.”

Isabel cocked her head. “What are you alluding to?”

There was that grin again. “What else do you know about the missing jewelry?”

Isabel avoided Suzy’s eyes and stared at her feet. “That’s about it.”

“Are you serious?”  
Isabel glanced up, catching the surprise in her face before it turned neutral. “What? I was put on this case last minute-”

Suzy held up her hand. “You need my help.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You need my help.” Suzy swung her bag in front of her and dug around inside. She pulled out a folder. “Isaac O’Connor is usually home alone while his parents are out being famous or whatever. I need to interview him for the scoop anyways before Collin tries to take my story.”

“Who-”

“Afterwards we can run over to your station to dig into some history.” She pulled out her planner and scribbled notes into it. “I mean we could do it before the interview, but we’ve already wasted a day and I already have questions prepped plus who knows how long it’d take to find what we need since neither of us seem to know what the jewelry even looks like.”

“Excuse me-”

Suzy promptly closed her planner and stuffed it back into her bag. “Well it’s settled then. We’ll meet tomorrow at lunch time at the O’Connor estate.” She clapped her hands. Her eyes did a full body sweep of the detective. “And make sure you wear something sensible...fancy. Dude’s rich after all.” She winked and disappeared into the dark.

Isabel stared ahead in the direction Suzy fled. “What just...happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus courtesy of OneThreateningAcronym: Ed, still on the phone in the background: "LADY JUST ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE, IZZY"


	3. Friday - Noon Thirty pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to monstrblood for helping me with this massive chapter. Ho boy.

Isabel’s eyes glanced at her paper again. The address hastily scribbled on the back of an old, faded receipt was smudged. Was that a 2…..or a 5… She sighed and stuffed it back in her pocket as she continued walking along the white wrought iron fencing. She parked her car a couple blocks away, relatively hidden.

She pulled out her phone again. Noon. Wait. 12:28. Isabel shoved her phone back into her jacket pocket just as an arm linked up with hers. The flash of pink and curly blonde hair from her peripheral told her exactly who it was.

“How long were you waiting to do that?” Isabel asked, staring straight ahead. The white fencing stopped momentarily as a large, foreboding, golden gate with jagged bolts of lightning contrasting the curling of clouds at the top of the gate’s arch.

Suzy leaned on Isabel’s shoulder, her pink shades glistened in the sunlight. She grinned mischievously. “Since you parked your car.”

Isabel’s lips thinned. Right, she saw her car last night, course. “And you decided to hang on to me now cause-?”

“Oh!” Suzy let go and twirled in front of Isabel. Her pink floral dress spun, showing off her knees briefly. “We passed the entrance.” She pointed with her finely manicured, glitter pink nail, at the shimmering golden gate.

Isabel stared at the golden gate, then at the numbers on the Greek column like structure on either side of the gate, before pulling out her receipt and sighed. It was a 5. "So, Mr. Rich-and-Famous lives here." Her mouth twitched a grimace.

Suzy waved her hand. "Pff, please, more like his parents are loaded and he's too full of himself to go off on his own and start something." She patted her shoulder bag and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. After a quick smear and pucker of lips, she winked at the detective. “Course, we’ll use that against him.”

Isabel blinked. Her eyes shifted to Suzy’s full outfit. Floral dress, white closed toed dress shoes, her face covered in makeup and glitter. Overdressed. The girl was overdressed. “You’re...gonna flirt information out of him aren’t you.”

Suzy grinned and flashed her eyes. “It worked on you didn’t it?”

Heat rose to Isabel’s cheeks. “Now wait a minute-”

Suzy was already at the intercom, pressing the button to speak. “Helloooooo, anyone want an interview? It’s Suzy from the paper, I called in yesterday.”

Isabel tuned out the conversation as she drank in the estate. The extensive Parthenon like structure felt...out of place compared to the skyscrapers and the other mansions in the neighborhood. Sure, each one had their own style and could use their empty rooms to shelter more than just a small family, but to each their own. The gray clouds above choked out any lasting rays of the sun. She inhaled. Moisture in the air.

Suzy bounced ahead as the golden gate, losing its glittering luster, opened for them. Isabel followed behind, hands in her leather jacket pockets. The gates closed behind them as they followed along the extensive driveway lined with concrete urns and shrubbery. Each urn had two symbols carved into them.  A two pronged spear wrapped in by a bell shaped flowers Isabel didn't recognize. Isabel's eyes shifted up towards movement on the second floor. The curtain swayed, but it was too dark to see anything unusual. Suzy quickly bolted up the stairs at the front entrance before smoothing out the skirt of her dress.   
  
She gave Isabel a once over. "I meant to mention this sooner, but what's with the leather?"   
  
Isabel shrugged. "My brother had gotten soda on my good jacket, chill, I look fine." Before Suzy could potentially flirt or make a harsh remark, the massive front doors opened.

Isabel had seen rich and snooty people before. The khaki shorts, light blue sweater draped over shoulders, with pastel shirt, yep, seen the preppy look a few times. But, the bright orange hair screamed misused hair dye and god, she could not stop staring at the boat shoes. Crocs, her brother made her tolerate, but...boat shoes.

He grinned, showing off his unnaturally white teeth. “Ah, hello.” He stuck out his hand to Suzy.

She plastered a warm smile on her face and shook his hand vigorously. “Nice to meet you in person Mr. O’Connor.”

He chuckled. Actually, chuckled. "Oh please, Mr. O'Connor is my father. Call me Isaac."   
  
That's it, Isabel wanted to gag, but remaining professional took over her body language. She forced a grin. "Hello, Mr. Isaac." She shook his hand. His was limp in her iron grip.   
  
Explained why he hadn’t left his parent's estate. Yet.   
  
Recognition crossed his face. "Wait, aren't you the detective on the heirloom case? I thought we had that settled already. Where's your snarky partner?"   
  
Isabel blinked. "Uh, well you see-"   
  
"You see-" Suzy cut in, "I asked her join me along on, for my column. To get some facts about the case and learn more about you of course!"   
  
Isaac nodded, released what little grip he had, and motioned them inside. "I see. Come in."

Isabel had been inside the O’Connor manor before but… She couldn't stop herself from staring in awe. The marble grand staircase lead to opposite sides of the second floor. Armor, busts of old Greek gods, some ancient looking weaponry, the golden crystal chandelier hanging dangerously over their heads, it was...classy.

Suzy didn't seem to be swayed by the grandiosity of the interior. Heels clicked on the marble as Isaac lead them to another room. Isabel kept herself from being too amazed by the manor, but seeing ancient artifacts, and cool weapons hanging on the walls as they passed, needless to say keeping a straight face was hard. She glanced down, noticing the sea foam carpet. Waves were lined by a thin  golden line near the walls. Every so often she'd notice a trident, parting the waves down the middle. Isabel looked up and started speed walking upon realizing the other two had left her behind in the hallway.

She slowed her pace, neither seemed to have noticed she was missing. Or, at least she thought neither noticed.   
  
Isaac turned, smug as ever. "And this ladies, is our library." Shelves lined the walls, with books upon books placed neatly on every shelf. Various artifacts sat among the books. A black helmet next to the reference books. A large geo full of amethyst sat next to the fantasy books. Someone's baseball in a glass casing resting among the biographies and history of sports. A couple golden ladders rested against the shelves, ready to be moved for epic pirate battles, or to just reach the higher shelves.

Suzy whistled. "Surprised you haven't opened up the ceiling to add another level of library.”

Isaac laughed. "Well you see my sis-sibling wouldn't be too keen on that idea. That'd be their room just above us." Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"So," Suzy rummaged around her bag. She pulled out her notepad and a fuzzy pink pen, "we startin the interview or what?"

Isaac blinked. "OH!" he face palmed but quickly regained composure, "right right forgot what you two were here for." They pulled up a chair at one of the large center tables. Isaac sat across from Suzy and Isabel. He steepled his fingers. "So, what do you need to know?"

Suzy’s finger gently brushed her bag on the side as she laid it on the table. She pressed her pen on a fresh page. " Tell me a bit about yourself."   
  
Isaac rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed red. "Oof where to begin? Uh," he frowned for a moment, "born out of state during a bad storm. My biological father split with Mom when I was real young and she remarried almost a year later." He stared off into space between Suzy and Isabel. "I grew up here. Went off to college. Graduated, and well," he shrugged, "here I am."

Suzy scribbled on her pad and nodded. "So, college huh?"   
  
"Yep. Art school." His face grew sour for a moment.   
  
"Not fond memories I take it? Pretty hard to find work with art degrees."   
  
Isaac sighed, slumping as he did. "Tell me about it. They keep telling me finding a job would be easy. Freelancing isn't as cracked up to be."   
  
Isabel folded her arms on the table as she leaned forward. "You freelance? Graphic design? Illustration? Or..." She paused, frowning as the terms Ed threw at her a while back blended together. Suzy threw her a look.   
  
Isaac took the cue. "Oh I uh, draw mainly. Wouldn't call it illustrations, but it's uh...cartooning of sorts." His fingers twitched as he began tapping the table. "Mainly commission work is what I do. Paying jobs outside of that are, well, a bit of a joke." He slouched back in his chair again. "No one wants to pay an artist."

Isabel shifted in her seat as she leaned back. Her hands gently resting in her lap. "You know, my brother's having trouble entering the art world himself. Sometimes he'd have me double check some jobs he comes across that seems promising, but there are a lot of scams and frauds that sound way too good to be true. Art elitists feel they're entitled to starving artist's work."   
  
Isaac nodded vigorously. "Yeah! You get it! It's like how museums were way back when archaeology was first being picked up. They fought over lost treasures and took them home with them to show off as some center piece."   
  
Suzy nodded her head to a golden mask hanging on the wall. "Sorta, like the pieces you have around your house?"   
  
Isaac's eyebrows scrunched together. "They bought half the stuff in this place. They're just trinkets to them."

"Heirlooms included?" Isabel asked, her face remaining neutral, yet her hand clenched in her lap. He shot Isabel a look. She's seen worse. "Your parents are taking their heirlooms missing kind of well."   
  
He huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I can't read their minds. Those heirlooms have been in the family for a while. How long, couldn't tell ya."

Suzy twirled her pen in her hand. She had already flipped to a new, new page. She leaned forward. "So, what can you tell me about that night the heirlooms were stolen?"   
  
Isaac briefly looked to Isabel before giving Suzy his full attention. He shifted in his seat. "I'm sure your girlfriend detective here could tell you all about it. Are we through?"

Suzy glared daggers at him. "No, Sir, we are not through." Isaac ignored her and began standing. She slammed her notebook on the table and stood with him. "Sit. Down. The people are wanting to know what happened and getting the full details from the source is better than some dumb police report."   
  
Isabel side eyed Suzy. She looked back to Isaac. "One: She's not my girlfriend. Two, I'd sit if I were you. And three, speak to me if you have a problem with  _ me _ . She has no jurisdiction over me."  There was ice in her voice that neither had heard before, the two stared at her for a moment before she arched an eyebrow. "Sit."   
  
They both pulled their chairs in as they plopped down into them. Isabel smiled briefly, pleased with herself. She cocked her head slightly, face still neutral. "Now, can you please tell us what happened the night the heirlooms were stolen?"

Isaac folded his arms against his chest. His lower lip clearly out as he angrily looked at the floor.

Suzy snorted. "Aw he's pouting." Isabel smacked Suzy's leg. "OW. The He-" Suzy shrunk back as Isabel stared at her with a clear 'do-not-start' glare.

Isaac cleared his throat and slouched further in his chair. "It was late that night." He mumbled.   
  
Isabel adjusted herself in her seat, smoothing out the gray skirt of her dress. "Louder for the reporter Mr. O'Conner."

Isaac slouched lower. His knees slightly higher than the table. "As I was saying." He shouted somewhere behind his knees. "It was late at night. The lampposts outside were already on and I was just chilling in my room doing my usual."   
  
Suzy leaned over to Isabel and whispered, "Is that even comfortable?"   
  
Isabel placed her index finger to her lips. "What is your usual evening Mr. O'Connor?"   
  
"Well," he began, before sliding down even farther in his chair. Isaac grunted as he pushed himself up in his chair. His knees no longer being visible above the table. "When no one else is home I eat my dinner then work on commissions on my computer. Did that until I heard a noise."   
  
"What noise did you hear from your room?" Isabel asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Thought I heard something break." He paused. The anger in his eyes had faded almost as quickly as he snapped. He stared at Isabel, trying to read her face. "Have you ever been home alone and spooked by any noise you hear? Cause this place...has quite a few unsettling ones at night."   
  
Suzy waved her pen around. "We can talk ghost stories later. What broke O'Connor?"

“A window,” he thumbed behind him, “it's on the opposite side of the house from here.”

Suzy gave Isabel a pleaded whimper. Isabel arched an eyebrow in Suzy’s direction.

“No.”

“Aw, what!?”

Isabel leaned back in her chair. “You wanted the story from him. Let him talk,  _ then _ we might go see the crime scene.” She rolled her wrist, waving for him to continue.

Isaac's eyes darted between Suzy and Isabel a couple times before resting on the table. "Oh uh, right so I grabbed my flashlight. Gotta have one on hand. And went to investigate the noise."   
  
"Why did you investigate the noise?" Isabel asked. Suzy's mouth was open. She closed it and chewed on her lip as she pointedly glared at Isabel, who ignored her.   
  
"I wasn't sure if it was just the house or if my bro-...sibling had decided to come in, in the dead of night for a late visit. But when I got downstairs I found the window was broken and open. A tall man with a wide brim hat hiding in the shadows as he worked on the keypad with a think a crowbar..."

“Was your flashlight on or off?” Suzy asked, scribbling down a few notes. Isabel raised an eyebrow at Suzy.

Isaac’s eyebrows scrunched together. “...on.”

“So, what did this guy look like?”

Isaac turned to her. “Well, I immediately turned it off when I noticed it wasn’t anyone I knew.” He sighed. “Course, then he noticed me. I froze in fear, dude told me to punch in the code. So I did. And was knocked out by the crowbar.”

Suzy stared at him and turned to Isabel. "How is he not dead?"   
  
"I'm right here."   
  
Suzy turned to Isaac. "How are you not dead??"

Isaac opened and closed his mouth. "Well, I had a nasty headache when I woke up?"   
  
Isabel leaned on the table, her hand propping her head up. "The medical examiner checked him out. Said he'd have some nasty bruising and that-" Her eyes shifted to Isaac, "he's lucky to be alive."

_ The medical examiner, Dr. Zarei, hummed to herself. "Well, you're lucky to be alive and coherent." She pulled out her small flashlight and asked him to follow it as she watched his eyes. "I'd keep awake for the next few hours. Keep yourself busy. Do not fall asleep or you'll go into a coma." _ __  
__  
_ Zarei motioned Isabel to the side and out of Isaac's earshot. "What's up Doc?" Isabel asked. _ __  
__  
_ Zarei's eyes narrowed at Isaac. "Something is not right. This isn't the movies. A blow to the head, as he described earlier doesn't match the bruising." _ __  
__  
_ Isabel looked to Isaac before shifting back to the doctor. "Well, he did go through something traumatic. Trauma blows things out of proportion." _ __  
_  
_ __ Zarei hummed again as she removed her yellow gloves. "Keep an eye on him Detective."

* * *

 

Isabel strolled down the driveway, eyes staring at the golden gate. Clacking and strangled yelling made her pause. She looked back, watching Suzy hop around on one foot as she replaced her dress shoe back onto her foot.

"This is why I wear boots." Isabel said as Suzy hurried to catch up with the detective.   
  
She huffed. "Not my fault my shoe decided to stay behind."

Isabel checked her watch. 1:45 pm. Her stomach rumbled.   
  
Suzy shot a grin. "So, where to next? The precinct?"

Isabel stared at her. "No, I missed lunch. Thought it was going to be provided."   
  
Suzy leaned against Isabel and winked. "Good, we'll talk shop at The Silver Candelabra.”

"Isn't that place like, really expensive? Did you inhale too much trust fund air in there?"

Suzy laughed, her grin was a little too wide. “Oh it’ll be fine. My treat.”

Isabel raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think so. I was kinda feeling more diner food to be honest.”

Suzy’s face deflated. “Oh.” She quickly regained composure. “What’s the diner you thinking of?”

“It’s not exactly mom & pop style like most are,” Isabel tapped her chin, “But I know the owners. Ever been to the Corner Diner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is going to be a bonus chapter I cooked up ;3c When I'll have the time and energy to steam on through will happen in time. Until then, enjoy~


End file.
